Only In Dreams
by DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE
Summary: It wasn't losing her arm that made Yang break. It was having the girl she loved run away and leave her. But, when she's still trying to get used to the blow, Yang gets a visit that happens only in dreams. Bumblebee, takes place after the end of Volume 3. Rated T for safety


_**A/N: This is named after my favorite Weezer song of all time, and after watching the Cowboy Bebop AMV, I knew I needed to write a RWBY fanfic called this. Bumblebee, post-Volume 3, kinda angsty.**_

 **Only In Dreams**

 _Summary: It wasn't losing her arm that made Yang break. It was having the girl she loved run away and leave her. But, when she's still trying to get used to the blow, Yang gets a visit that happens only in dreams._

Yang looked out the window of her bedroom silently, watching as her younger sister Ruby left along with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. It was difficult for the blonde to choke back a sob, for she wanted to go with them and make Pyrrha's murderer answer for her crimes.

She heard her father Taiyang's footsteps hurry past her room, probably in pursuit of Ruby. It was no secret that he was panicking about losing another person he cared so much about, especially considering Yang narrowly escaped death herself when that cursed Faunus cut her arm off.

She looked at her remaining gauntlet, using her remaining hand to wipe the tears that were building in her eyes. _'It's over. Everything's all over. After everything Uncle Qrow said to me about going far as a huntress, and it was wiped out in an instant.'_ She felt them fill again, and this time, she didn't bother to try and hold them back.

Yang started to cry, and she continued to look out the window as her little sister and the remaining members of Team JNPR left for Haven. She longed to go with her, to keep an eye on her and protect her. It was no secret that Ruby was incredibly reckless in battle; anyone who saw her fight knew that. But this time, they were trying to hunt down a person who was able to defeat Professor Ozpin and kill Pyrrha. _'Ruby…please, come back. I beg you. Come back safe.'_

As the tears dripped down Yang's cheeks, she knew it wasn't losing her arm that made her break. News of Pyrrha's death had shaken her, but the cruelest blow to her was losing her partner. When she heard that Blake had run away, she cried longer than she could ever remember. _'Blake…why? Why did you run away?'_

Over the past year, Yang felt her relationship with Blake blossom from partner to someone she loved. When she found out Blake was a cat Faunus, she accepted it quicker than anyone else on Team RWBY, even faster than Ruby.

But now, what did that matter? Blake was gone, leaving no trail behind; even Sun wasn't able to find her. And while Yang tried her best to put on a strong face for Ruby and say she didn't care, she was sure her little sister could see it was a lie. _'B-blake…I never got to tell you how I feel about you. I was too afraid. Even during the dance…I couldn't find the words.'_

As she cried silently, she watched as her uncle Qrow left; he was taking Ozpin's place, now that the headmaster was gone, and he would be accompanying Ruby and the rest of Team JNPR on their journey to Haven. _'What use am I now? I can't fight anymore. Everything I fought for…is gone now. There's nothing left.'_

Yang picked up a picture of Team RWBY, her tears dipping onto the image of her trying to play with Blake's cat ears while she was eating tuna noodles. Nora had taken the picture during lunch a few months ago, and it was Yang's favorite picture of the two of them. _'I've tried so hard. So hard to become a huntress, and what have I become? A burden.'_

"Yang? Someone wants to talk to you." Her father Taiyang was back, leaning against the doorway with his toned arms folded. His blue eyes were filled with sympathy and pain, and Yang couldn't bring herself to meet her father's sad gaze. "I don't want to talk." _'I don't want anyone to see me like this.'_

"Yang, I know you're upset, but you can't just—" Taiyang was interrupted as Yang's eyes flashed red, and the blonde felt her temper snap. "I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK!"

"Not even to me?" a quiet voice asked. Yang's fury died down, and her eyes began to water again as she recognized the owner of the voice. _'I-it can't be…she ran away!'_ Taiyang moved aside, and in stepped the most precious person to Yang, apart from Ruby. Her amber eyes were filled with guilt, and she held a long wrapped package in her hands.

Blake met Yang's gaze, and the cat Faunus ran over, hugging her tightly. "Yang! I'm…I'm so sorry!" The blonde's eyes turned red again, and Blake stepped back, crying herself. "Yang…please…"

"You ran away! Just as usual! You think I'm supposed to be happy that you're standing here, when you ran away again!?" Yang screamed, her remaining hand tightening into a fist. Blake didn't move, but lowered her gaze and held the package out to her. "I didn't want to! I had no choice! I had to leave you to get this!"

Yang snatched it from her hands, her breaths coming out furious as she removed the wrapping awkwardly. "What the hell is this supposed to be!? Your 'I'm sorry' present!?" Blake's cat ears twitched, and she shook her head. "No. It's why I had to leave…"

The paper wrapping fell, and Yang's fury started to die away. _'She left not to abandon me…she left to give me a chance to fight.'_ It was a prosthetic arm similar to General Ironwood's, and she met the cat Faunus's gaze. "Blake…"

"Try it on," Blake whispered, wiping her eyes. Yang moved the prosthetic arm towards the remains of her right, and small wires appeared out of the end before fusing it, a sharp stinging pain shooting up. She tried to make a fist, and was surprised at the unnatural quickness. "I-it works…" _'There's some hope after all.'_

Blake sat down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. "Please understand…I didn't want to. But I had to." Yang shook her head and hugged her tightly, wiping her eyes. "Blake…I couldn't stay mad at you. I...I love you."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise, but she cupped her face and gave her cheek a kiss. "I love you too, Yang…that's why it hurt me to leave. I wanted to never let you go." Her hand intertwined with Yang's as she crawled into her bed next to her, and she gave her another kiss. Yang kissed back, and she held Blake tightly. "This must be just in my head, right? Because something like this…happens only in dreams."

"No," the cat Faunus whispered. "Not all the time, Yang. In this instance…it's real." Blake's hands wrapped around the blonde's waist, and she rested her head on her chest. "Yang…I promise to never leave you again."

The blonde petted her cat ears, blinking. "You mean it?" She forgave her, but she wanted to hear Blake say the words again, just to make sure she meant it.

"I promise, my love."

 _ **A/N: That's it. I'll be writing my Red vs. Blue/Halo crossovers for the next little bit, so don't expect anymore RWBY stories for awhile. See you then.**_

" _ **Never keep moving forward." –Monty Oum, 1981-2015**_


End file.
